Life Is Strange and Wonderful
by NiveGia222
Summary: Angelina watches her son. He is not much like his father. One shot into what the weasley-johnson family feels through the eyes of Angelina Johnson.


Angelina watches her son play in the long grass with his cousins. They are young, and know nothing of war. She smiles to herself, it seems like just yesterday, Fred, was learning to walk.

The new baby is on the way, and it's going to be a girl. Angelina can feel it.

George was so happy when he heard, and Angelina has genuinely never felt this good about a pregnancy.

It was right after the war when Fred II was born. Some time has passed. There was a lot of healing that had to take place.

.-xxx-.

Angelina notices how Freddy loves to grab the grass, satisfied with the way it feels. He yells at Roxanne when she is more satisfied with the way it rips out by the root when she tugs hard enough.

"Mum! She's pulling out the grass again!"

"Mummy, Freddy hit me!" Angelina rolls her eyes and motions for George to go after the children. Her feet are swollen from running around after a four and nine-year-old.

.-xxx-.

Angelina narrows her eyes when it seems Fred has become a little too close to his veela relatives. Angelina doesn't care what Bill says because any drop of veela blood is enough for any man...or boy. Victoire should really learn how to control her abilities. "Freddy, Vic! You two come from over there right now!"

.-xxx-.

Angelina watches with teary eyes as she sees her first-born board the train for the first time. He is already a popular boy, not dealing in mischief and mayhem but more in an affable coolness that was his mother in school. He is not much like his father. He is calm and clever and comes from a legendary family.

"Don't cry mum, Cory will look out for me. Nina Spinnet and Sujash Jordan promised to ride the train with me when we spoke last week at Ollivander's. Plus Sandy Smith said everyone will think I'm grand 'cause of Uncle Harry and Dad, I love you okay," Fred hugs George, "You're not crying too are you!"

"I am not crying. My eyes are sweating, this heat wave is ridiculous," George says.

"Love you. Bye Rock head," Fred bends down and hugs his sister who is nothing but pouts and why can't I goes. Angelina picks up her daughter even though she is much too heavy. She sighs in relief when Freddy turns down George's gift for the train ride.

.-xxx-.

Angelina hugs her son when he comes home broken-hearted during Christmas break over the loss of his first owl. A little tawny owl named Wheezette, who was mysteriously found dead on the Hogwarts quidditch pitch. It is her son's first experience with a death that he has not heard fantastical stories about and he does not take it well. She also comforts him again that same holiday when he breaks up with his third (that she knows of) girlfriend.

"I miss her so much mum, I didn't deserve her."

"Freddy, Turina will come around-"

"No, Wheezette!"

"Oh."

-xxx-

Angelina watches Fred II at one of the Weasley-Potter family picnics. He idolizes his older cousins, like that Lupin boy who really shouldn't go around leading on the crushes of little seven-year-old olive-skinned girls with extremely coiled russet curls. Angelina definitely disapproves of Freddy using his little sister and younger cousins to re-enact the Wizarding Wars. She draws the line at watching Lily and Roxie in a tableau of Molly Weasley and Bellatrix Lestrange final battle.

-xxx-

Angelina laughs at her son's stories of him and his friends trying out for the Gryffindor quidditch team. To be honest, Freddy rather chase a girl than a quaffle and it is something his mother has come to terms with. George however really wanted his son to carry on the tradition. Angelina and George talk about it one night in bed, "He would be a fantastic beater."

"Maybe, but he has the build for a chaser," she says sleepily as she turns back the sheets.

"No son of mine is going to be some soddy chaser."

After a while, when Angelina was sure George was asleep she whispered to herself. "He doesn't want anything to do with quidditch, anyway."

-xxx-

Angelina watches Freddy toss and turn, he hates when she comes in and checks on him. Doesn't matter much to Angelina, he's asleep, what does he know. But somehow she wonders when he goes back to school this last year if he will see the threstrals. Molly shouldn't have gone like she did, especially with poor Fred the only one to witness. Those threstrals... Almost everyone can see them she sometimes thinks to herself, at least now anyways.

-xxx-

Angelina makes her son apologize to the Malfoy boy as she stands patiently with her arms crossed behind Freddy as they stand outside the Manor on massive steps. Malfoy's still a snake, but his little silver-haired boy no more than fourteen shouldn't have pay for his father's sins along with his own. He's flat broke as it is.

Freddy stands with his hands crossed scowling, "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Fred-erick Weasley the Second," Angelina says in a way that makes even the Malfoys flinch.

"I…I apologize for turning your breakfast into a scorpion. And hexing your knees to wobble when you run. I am much too old to act so immature."

-xxx-

She hesitates reaching out to her son across the dinner table as he silently broods over the letters he found in the attic. Some from Montague but most from Fred the First, and a few apology letters between her and George. She can't even be embarrassed over what he has read, she is much too ashamed because of what she never told him- the real reason for his name, the reason no one will speak much of Uncle Fred, but mostly because he found out through some old dirty letters.

"Freddy…"

Fred does not know how to respond and honestly Angelina wasn't sure how to continue so they go about eating their split peas silently as Roxie and George argue over the Quidditch World Cup.

-xxx-

Soon Angelina is breaking up fights between her loved ones as her confused son argues with her confused husband over stupid little big things that should not be discussed in joke shops especially in front of Roxanne.

"You don't understand ANYTHING!"

"I understand enough!" Fred says slamming down a box of trick wands.

"Angelina, talk with your son. Since he seems to think he knows so much about my fucking brother!"

"George!"

Roxanne's face is slick with tears. "Stop it both of you!"

"Roxanne, go upstairs!" Angelina shouts trying to maintain some kind of control.

-xxx-

Angelina wants to fly her broom but instead settles for watching Fred ride his high above the tree line. They have settled into a new routine every morning. Before they would all sit down for a lovely family breakfast. Talk of new techniques for pranks, the weather, shoot the shite. Now George leaves early in the morning for work, skipping breakfast most days, Roxie and Angelina quietly go over the morning paper, occasionally Roxie throws in some gossip about the rest of the family. They slowly melt into a new kind of indifferent normalcy.

-xxx-

Angelina smiles good-naturedly as her son explains how he has found the one, again. He really, really means it this time. The actual one.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley. I've heard so much about you."

"Well it is nice to meet you too, Breainne."

Really Angelina should be flattered he hasn't brought home a little thin blond thing. This one is vibrant with dark skin and bright tattoos that swirl when she is emotional. They are quite distracting all through dinner. Her hair is in twisted locs that do strange things when they think no one is looking. Apparently the couple met through Teddy.

Roxanne barely finds time to chew, as her mouth is wide open as if her jaw is unhinged as she stares openly. And George, bless his heart offers Breainne a dish that she should have politely refused. She leaves good-naturedly a couple hours later with hands, ears, nose, and lips a bright chartreuse.

-xxx-

Angelina watches her son sprucing up for the big moment. She tells him of his beautiful bride glowing with child. Her spinning tattoos are nowhere in sight. Angelina later hits herself for asking where they went when Breainne lifts up her slip to show the marks are spinning wildly around her baby belly. Apparently they feed off the child's emotions. Oh joy.

She flicks a stray piece of lint off of his black robes. She is proud of what he is doing, even if she could never imagine her once quiet and wonderful Freddy doing it. He is handsome so she tells him, just like his father.

He asks if she's talking about George.

She smiles again, no love lost and kisses the splatter of freckles above his nose.

It still hurts sometimes and Freddy likes to remind her when she reminds him who his real father is. So it's better when they share the pain.

-xxx-

Angelina watches her three grandchildren play on the lawn that Fred has finally cut and de-gnomed. She is not as young as she once was but she's happy with her life and how it's turned out. The Scamander boys' children come over and tell her they just got rid of some very good luck but she splashes them with a pail of water. It is hot outside and the neighborhood loves to play in the Weasley's enchanted pond.

She turns her head from the buckets to see the two girls, Evangeline and Lydia ganging up on poor little Freddy III. Leave it to Roxanne to give birth to twin thugs who pick on their older cousin regardless of age.

Freddy 3 runs to her and she laughs, picking him up, as she realizes that she is thoroughly in love with another Fred Weasley. She cannot help but to think how strange and wonderful life can be sometimes.


End file.
